MY EX
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Kau pernah melihat orang selingkuh yang hanya duduk berdua, saling memandang dan bergandengan tangan? Aniyo. Selingkuh itu sesuatu yang dalam. Kau mengerti kan?" /KISUNG GS / FF Request a.k.a todongan.


.

KISUNG GS

.

 _Aku pernah bilang nggak mau bikin yaoi lagi. Jadi jangan protes nee…_

 _For Ryu.._

 _Mau bayar hutang…_

 _._

.

Kim Yesung terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya, begitu benda itu terbuka. Di hadapannya seorang pemuda berdiri tegak menatapnya.

"Kajja!" ucap namja itu seraya berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang tak habis fikir dengan sikapnya.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya yang menghentikan langkah si namja.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Umma menyuruhmu belanja kan?"

Yesung menatap pemuda di depannya tak percaya. Dia menawarkan diri mengantar Yesung belanja?

"A-aku bisa pergi bersama Yun oppa atau Taemin,"ucapnya kemudian yang membuat namja di depannya mendelik kesal.

"Taemin ke sekolah dan kakakku pergi menemui seseorang."

Dahi Yesung berkerut. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya curiga.

"Apa pergi bersamaku sebegitu mengerikannya untukmu, Kim Yesung?" tanya pemuda di depannya ketus.

"Kalau aku jawab 'ya'?"

Mata Jung Kibum, pemuda yang bersamanya itu melebar mendengar ucapan Yesung. Namun hanya sesaat sebelum pemuda itu memutar langkahnya mendekati gadis mungil itu. Menyudutkannya di tembok kamar Yesung yang berhadapan dengan kamar miliknya.

"K-Kibum'ssi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, dan ikuti saja aku!" ucapnya dingin seraya menarik Yesung pergi.

Sementara gadis itu tak bisa lagi menolak, dan memilih untuk mengikutinya. Yesung sangat hafal dengan sifat semaunya yang Kibum miliki. Jadi dia tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa untuk melawan.

Kibum menarik gas motornya sesaat setelah gadis itu naik ke boncengannya. Membuat Yesung mau tak mau langsung memeluk pinggang Kibum erat, agar tak terlempar dari motor. Sementara pemuda di depannya tersenyum samar di balik helmnya.

Inilah kenapa Yesung tak ingin pergi bersamanya. Karena bersama Kibum itu sangat berbahaya untuknya. Pertama karena dia suka mengebut. Dan yang kedua, karena Yesung selalu berdebar tiap kali berada di dekatnya. Dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"Hei, kita mau ke mana? Kau melewati Supermarketnya!" ucap Yesung saat menyadari Kibum terus melajukan motornya melewati tujuan mereka.

"Selingkuh!" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Ingat perjanjian 14 hari kita? Kau menghilang dengan menyisakan satu hari tersisa. Jadi hari ini kau adalah kekasihku."

"Mwo?"

Kibum memperlambat laju motornya dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bioskop.

"Berikan ponselmu, karena kita tak membutuhkannya seharian ini," ucap Kibum setelah keduanya turun dari motor.

Yesung menatap Kibum tak mengerti.

Kibum mengambil ponsel di tangan Yesung, mematikannnya dan mengantonginya. "Dengar, Kim Yesung. Hari ini aku akan membayar hutangku padamu. Jadi lupakan Kim Ryeowook, dan Yunho hyung selama sehari bersamaku. Karena hari ini kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Kita akan selingkuh dari mereka. Kau paham?"

Mata Yesung membulat mendengar ucapan namja yang biasanya sangat irit bicara itu.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Sebaiknya kita kembali!"

"Tidak! Kita akan kembali setelah urusan kita selesai!" ucap Kibum tegas seraya menarik Yesung masuk ke bioskop. Memilih film secara acak dan membeli karcisnya.

Kibum hari ini benar-benar tak terduga. Sejak ia tahu Yesung pacaran dengan kakaknya untuk melupakannya, pemuda itu berubah. Jika sebelumnya Yesung yang mati-matian berusaha untuk mengejarnya, maka kali ini pemuda itu yang terus membayanginya.

"Kau sedang mengajakku kencan atau menyiksaku, Jung Kibum?" geram Yesung karena film yang Kibum pilih adalah film horror yang sangat ia benci.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukai aktornya? Siapa namanya? Lee Junki?"

Yesung tak menyahut. Sibuk menjerit dan menutup matanya karena adegan mengerikan yang muncul di layar.

Kibum terkekeh. Lebih focus pada yeoja mungil di sebelahnya dari pada film yang tengah diputar. Sedikit menyesali karena baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah merebut sebagian hatinya dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Kibum tak tahu, harus menyesal atau bersyukur telah menerima tantangan untuk berpacaran dengan Yesung selama 14 hari dengannya. Dia pikir, kesetiaannya pada Kim Ryeowook selama 4 tahun ini tidak akan pernah goyah hanya karena menjadi kekasih dari gadis asing selama 2 minggu. Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Karena bahkan sebelum waktu itu habis, dia telah terperangkap dalam cinta seorang Kim Yesung.

Sementara gadis itu berpikir telah gagal merebut hatinya, saat Ryeowook kembali. Dan memutuskan menghilang dari hidupnya. Lalu muncul kembali sebagai kekasih dari kakak kandungnya sendiri. Bukankah takdir telah mempermainkannya?

Jung Kibum tersentak saat Yesung menubruknya. Memejamkan mata sambil bersembunyi di punggungnya.

"Hei…, seseram itu kah?" cibirnya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Hmm, apa zombienya sudah pergi?"

"Hm," jawab Kibum ambigu.

"Jawab yang jelas Jung Ki-"

Kalimat Yesung terputus saat ia mendongak hendak menatap Kibum, karena namja itu yang tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut. Sementara Yesung terpaku karena terlalu terkejut.

"Ki-" Yesung berniat menjauhkah wajahnya, namun seolah ada magnet diantara mereka yang membuat bibir Kibum kembali menempel di bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut dan tak bersuara.

Yesung tak bergerak. Tak sanggup untuk menolak. Hanya jantungnya yang terus menjerit karena terlalu kaget dan gugup. Dia tahu ini salah. Tapi ia tak ingin mengakhirinya. Dan perlahan gadis itu terhanyut dan membalas ciuman dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sampai akhirnya suara deheman di belakangnya membuat keduanya tersentak. Yesung merasakan wajahnya memanas menyadari perbuatan mereka dilihat oleh orang lain. Sementara Kibum justru tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

"Aku…, mau pulang," ucap Yesung seraya berdiri tiba-tiba dan keluar meninggalkan Kibum.

Pemuda itu mendesah berat, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Yesung keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Sementara dua namja yang duduk di belakang mereka menoleh kaku ke arah mereka pergi.

"Hae'ah…, apa mereka selingkuh di belakang kekasih mereka?" tanya pemuda pertama.

Yang ditanya hanya mendesah. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Kibum akan kalah. Tapi astaga…, aku tidak menduga manusia es itu akan senekat ini!"

"Aku akan pura-pura tak tahu jika akhirnya Jung bersaudara akan saling membunuh karena Yesung."

"Dan aku akan mengambil Yesung jika mereka berdua mati. Hihihi…"

Pletak!

"Ya! Hyukkie!"

Tinggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali pada Yesung yang nyaris ambruk seandainya Kibum tak menangkap tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Apa kakakku tak pernah menciummu? Kenapa hanya seperti itu saja sudah membuatmu lemas?" kekeh Kibum seolah semua biasa saja untuknya.

Yesung menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Kau membuat orang lain melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat!"

"Apa hal yang tidak seharusnya itu? Bukankah mereka juga melihatnya dalam film. Lebih parah malah."

"Itu tidak sama, Jung Kibum'ssi! Argh! Aku bisa gila! Kau membuatku benar-benar berselingkuh di belakang Yun oppa!"

Pandangan Kibum menajam saat mendengar Yesung menyebut nama kakaknya.

"Sudah aku katakan, hari ini kau milikku, Kim Yesung. Jangan menyebut nama namja lain!"

"Mwo?"

"Berhenti menunjukkan wajah bodohmu, atau aku akan menciummu lagi!"

Mata Yesung membulat lucu mendengar ucapan Kibum. Sementara tangannya reflex menutupi mulutnya. Membuat namja di depannya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Jadi, kemana kita lanjutkan kencan kita hari ini?" tanya Kibum yang menambah rona merah di pipi mantan gadisnya itu. "Kajja!"

Kibum menarik Yesung menuju parking area. Lalu membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan keduanya berakhir di sebuah taman. Menikmati hamparan berbagai jenis bunga yang mulai bermekaran.

"Es krim?"

Yesung mendongak saat Kibum kembali dengan satu cup es krim di tangannya. Yeoja itu menerimanya dengan heran, karena Kibum hanya membeli satu es krim saja.

"Lalu untukmu?"

"Ada seorang gadis SMP yang sangat centil. Dia terus saja mengikutiku, makanya aku memberikan es krimku padanya agar dia pergi. Aku heran, dari mana dia mengenalku?" sungut Kibum.

Yesung tertawa. "Kau lupa, Kalian cukup terkenal di kalangan anak sekolah?"

"Heh?" Kibum menatap Yesung bingung.

SEmentara Yesung justru semakin lepas menertawainya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yesung melihat wajah bodoh seorang Jung Kibum yang bingung karena memiliki penggemar. Dan sama sekali tak menyadari alasannya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau! Kau lupa Strike Freedom cukup terkenal. Jung Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Jungshin. Kau lupa?"

"Ah!" ucap Kibum mengerti.

Yesung berdecih. "Apanya yang 'ah'?" gerutunya seraya menyendok es krimnya. "Kau mau?" tanyanya.

Kibum tak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Yesung kembali berdecih, seraya memasukan es krim yang ia sendok tadi ke mulutnya. Tapi…

Mata Yesung kembali terbelalak. Kibum kembali menciumnya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menarik sendok es krim dari mulutnya.

"Kibum…!" Yesung mendorong Kibum menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau yang menawariku kan?"

"Mwo? Ma-maksudku eskrimnya. Kita bisa memakannya bersama…."

"Bukankah tadi kita sedang melakukannya?"

Yesung menggeram kesal. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Jung Kibum'ssi!"

Kibum terkekeh. "Arra, arra! Lanjutkan makanmu," ucapnya kemudian.

Sesaat Yesung menatap Kibum dengan curiga. Namun saat pemuda itu tampak tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Yesung mulai kembali menyendok es krimnya dan memakannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Kibum 'menyerangnya' di tempat yang sama.

"Emmph!" Yesung mendorong Kibum kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Kau pernah melihat orang selingkuh yang hanya duduk berdua, saling memandang dan bergandengan tangan? Aniyo. Selingkuh itu sesuatu yang dalam. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Ya! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti itu! Siapa kau? Keluar dari tubuh Kibumku, setan mesum!" teriak Yesung sambil mengguncang tubuh Kibum.

Namja itu tertawa tergelak mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya aku mendengarnya."

"Mwo?" Yesung menatap Kibum heran.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya. Ya, aku adalah Kibummu, Kim Yesung. Jadi jangan memanggilku dengan formal lagi. Mengerti?"

Yesung terkesiap. Ia bahkan tak menyadari telah memanggil Kibum seperti itu.

"Dan aku tidak mesum. Itu hanya sikap alami saat seorang namja melihat sosok yang ia sukai terlihat begitu menggoda."

Pipi Yesung merona sempurna mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Kibum menangkup pipi Yesung. Menatapnya langsung ke dalam mata gadis manis itu. "Dengar, jangan biarkan dirimu jatuh dalam pesona kakakku. Karena cepat atau lambat aku akan kembali merebutmu darinya. Jadi tetap tatap aku saja. Mengerti?"

"Ki-kibummie?"

Namja tampan itu membelai wajah Yesung. Mengecup sekilas bibir gadis itu sebelum berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang!"

Yesung tersentak. "Ah, ne. Kita masih harus belanja kan?"

"Ani. Bukan itu. Aku hanya tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku jika terus berada di sini bersamamu. Karena aku masih menghargai hubungan kalian."

Yesung terhenyak. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kenyataan itu? Bahwa dia adalah kekasih Jung Yunho. Kakak kandung dari Jung Kibum.

"Kau masih bersamaku, Yesungie, jangan memikirkan namja lain!"

Yesung tersentak. Bahkan sampai Kibum menariknya pergi, ia masih tak bersuara. Terlalu bingung untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. Haruskah dia bahagia karena namja yang selalu ia sukai ternyata membalas perasaannya? Ataukah sedih karena ia tak akan mungkin akan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

.

.

Keluarga Jung plus Yesung telah berkumpul di meja makan. Nyonya Jung selaku kepala keluarga mewakili tuan Jung yang tengah bertugas di Jepang bersama ayah Yesung tampak terlihat bahagia melihat ketiga putranya yang tak pernah akur berkumpul di meja makan. Dan ia yakin, hubungan mereka akan segera memanas setelah ini.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya kalian telah selesai makan, umma akan mengatakan sesuatu," ucap wanita itu yang membuat semua menoleh. "Kalian tahu kan, selain karena hubungan kerja, ayah kalian dan ayah Yesung sangat akrab? Dan di sana mereka merencanakan sesuatu, yang akan membuat keluarga kita lebih dekat lagi."

"Maksud umma?" Taemin menatap ummanya curiga.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Yesungie, Jung ahjussi merekomendasikan ketiga anak ini untuk kau pilih menjadi calon suamimu. Nah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mwo?" teriak keempat orang yang berada di depan Nyonya Jung kaget.

"Bagaimana Yesungie? Kau punya waktu sampai Jung ahjussi dan ayahmu kembali untuk memikirkannya."

"Tidak perlu!" cegah Yunho. "Karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihku bertunangan dengan adik-adikku, umma."

"Ne? Jadi kalian? Jadi maksudnya selama ini kalian pacaran?" Nyonya Jung tertawa. "Baiklah ternyata tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. Jadi diputuskan yang akan menjadi tunangan Yesung adalah Yunho?"

"Aku keberatan!" sahut Kibum.

"Jung Kibum? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebaiknya kita bersaing dulu, hyung. Sampai appa kembali, kita lihat siapa yang akan Yesug pilih."

"Ya, hyung! Kau punya kekasih kan?" sahut Taemin.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau diam-diam juga menyukai Kim Yesung, Jung Taemin?" ucap Kibum yang membuat Taemin tersentak. "Jadi, kita punya hak dan kesempatan yang sama. Ya kan, umma?"

Sang ibu mengangkat bahu. "Umma tidak keberatan."

"Umma!" protes YUnho.

"Adikmu benar, Yun. Jadi bersainglah untuk mendapatkan Yesungie. Umma rasa gadis semanis ini pantas untuk kalian perebutkan."

"Ahjumma…!"

Yunho mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, terserah kalian. Tapi aku kekasihnya saat ini. Jadi aku punya peluang lebih besar dari kalian berdua."

"Ye-yesungie bilang dia akan lebih memilihku jika terjadi perjodohan. Hyung lupa?" sahut Taemin yang membuat Yunho melotot padanya.

Kibum menyeringai, sembari berdiri dari kursinya mendekati Yesung. "Tapi akulah namja yang dia cintai. Dan akan terus seperti itu," ucapnya seraya menunduk mencium bibir Yesung.

"Ya! Jung Kibum….!" Teriak Yunho keras.

"Umma…!" adu Taemin.

"Ne, ne, berkelahinya di luar, ne. Yesungie, kotak P3Knya ada di samping televisi. Ahjumma mau tidur dulu, ne!"

"Umma….!"

.

END dengan sarapnya.

.

 _Karakter cerita ini nyolong dari Mengitung Cinta yang di Wattie. One, Deux, San dan Zia. Dan jika cerita ini menggantung tentunya karena yang di sana belum selesai. Dan tentunya jalan ceritanya tidak sekoplak ini. Ani, Deux tidak semesum Kibum. Hehehe…_

 _Typo?_


End file.
